Game Night
by PhoenixChick572
Summary: Im sorry. This is just all of my ships. This is horrible. Cringe warning.
1. Truth or Dare

Hermione, Fred, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, and Ron all sat on chairs in a circle. It was game night for the group of friends and they had just decided to start playing 'Truth or Dare?'. Everyone had already taken sips of Veritaserum, just in case one were to lie, then they began. "Truth or Dare, Hermione?" Asked Ginny. "Dare, I'm feeling rebellious." Answered the bushy-haired girl. "I dare you to give Draco a lap dance." "What?!" Shrieked Hermione. "Go ahead." Ginny said with a smirk. Blushing furiously, Hermione walked over to Draco's chair, stood over his lap, and started moving her hips around in a very sexual way. Then she sat on his lap, turned around, stood up and moved the front of her hips in and out, up and down in front of him. Then she got up and went back to her seat, still redder than Ron's hair.

"Now," Hermione said, her tone evil, "Truth or Dare, Blaise?" He quickly answered "Truth." "Who here would look the best in lingerie, Blaise?" His eyes widened at the words coming out of his own mouth as he said "Ginny would look hella hot in lingerie." "Blaise!" Yelled all the Weasleys at the same time. "Ok I am so sorry." said Blaise. "Now, dear Fred, I know you will 'always pick dare' so I dare you to wear only Hermione's bra and skirt for the next three turns." "Why me?" muttered Hermione as she got out of her bra and skirt and handed them to Fred so he could change. When he got back, he asked Ginny her question of "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "You must say the name of the person you are the most attracted to in this room, and kiss them for fifteen seconds." "Blaise." She said, her own mouth betraying her.

She then stood up, walked over and kissed him. After fifteen seconds, she pulled away, panting slightly, neither wishing that hadn't happened, as they both enjoyed it very much. "Freddy dear, I dare you to kiss Mione." "Why, your own brother?" "Do it." Hermione came over to him and he whispered "I am so sorry." Though no one heard it but her, she didnt want him to be. She kissed him and time seemed to stop. He kissed her and it was like nothing really mattered anymore. They kissed for what seemed like hours and then his hand started moving up her shirt, and- "OI! GET A ROOM!" "Sorry," muttered Hermione as she walked back to her chair. Fred immediately went straight for it and asked, "Truth or dare, Pansy?"

"Truth." she answered confidently, not trusting his dares. "If you could, would you give Ron, good, steamy, passionate, hot, hard, long-lasting sex, right now?" he asked. "Oh, fuck yessss." She answered turning crimson, and Ron matching his hair. After Fred changed back into his regular clothes, they continued on with the game. "Draco, truth or dare?" "Dare, always." "Consider yourself dared, to take off the shirt of the hottest girl in the room." Grumbling, Draco walked over to Hermione and stripped off her shirt. Hermione then said "Let's play another game..."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **WHAT DID I JUST PUT YOU THROUGH. **DUCKS TO AVOID ALL OF THE LARGE AND HEAVY OBJECTS YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY CHUCKING AT ME.**** **IM SO SORRY. AAAGGHHHHHH.**


	2. Slap or Kiss

"It's called 'Slap or Kiss.'" Hermione giggled. "So sit on the floor," she said and everyone pushed their chairs away, and sprawled out on the comfy carpet. She pulled out a bottle and said "So here is how it works. We spin the bottle. The person it lands on, temporarily is unable to see or hear. Then we spin it again. Whoever it lands on, eithers slaps, or kisses, the first person, depending on how everyone else voted. Ready?"Everyone nodded. _'This will be hilarious.'_

When the bottle stopped spinning the first time it landed on Draco. "Oh motherfucking shit." Hermione rolled her eyes and cast the spells on him. The bottle spun again. Around and around and- "Oh motherfucking shit." she said as the bottle landed on her. Every person raised their hand in favor of slap. The charm was taken off of Draco for no hearing. "Ok, Drake." said Fred. "Right now you will either get slapped, or kissed. He nodded.

Draco felt two soft hands on his face. Score! He was all ready, then suddenly he felt the hands leave. Then, following that, he felt a feeling of immense pain and he could see again. Hermione had slapped him. "OI!" he yelled as everyone was in tears and pained from all of their laugher. The floor seemed to sway beneath him."You hit hard." "Thanks."

When the bottle spun again, Ginny was placing the spells on Pansy. One more spin and they voted. Ron walked over to her and soon Pansy and Ron were snogging so passionately it was, well, _more_ than snogging. "Get a room!" Ginny yelled, repulsed. "Gladly," sighed Pansy as they took a quick breather. " **EEWWWWWW!** " Yelled everyone except the for pair at once.

When the lovebirds were _finally_ separated, they spun the bottle and it landed on a crimson Blaise. When the spells were on him, the bottle flew around and around again to land on her. She was suddenly redder than her hair as she hopped over and with what started as a quick kiss, soon melted into a battle of dominance between their tongues that the Slytherin boy quickly won. After they had been yanked apart, Ron gagging in the corner, they kept playing. Draco slapped Ron, Blaise kissed Ginny, Hermione slapped Pansy, Hermione kissed Fred, Fred slapped Ginny, Draco kissed Hermione, and then it was late, everyone was tired and slightly drunk on firewhiskey, so they headed off to their rooms for bed. And maybe a bit more...

* * *

 **Authors note: Im sorry this is so bad. But ive gotten really good reviews from one specific anonymous fan and wanted update for them. Now this story is done! I'm not writing that part sorry guys! Sorry if u hate it! K bye!**


End file.
